Didn't see that one coming
by Kat Addy
Summary: Xander shows up drunk at Spike's crypt. They are both full of surprises at every turn. (will probably update slowly, eventually i'll add smut but I'll change the rating when i get to it)
1. Chapter 1

Dumped, alone, wasted, and cold, Xander wandered through town. He had way too much whisky in his system but it wasn't nearly enough to keep his mind off the sore subject. Anya had left, gone, in the dead of night with all her stuff and a few of Xander's too, He stumbled around in self loathing, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? What was wrong with him? Whatever it was it had taken his life out of his control, sometimes he blamed buffy, his life wouldn't be so crazy if it wasn't for buffy, but it always occurs to him that if it wasn't for buffy he would be dead. Xander heaved a sigh and then proceed to make his way toward the Crypt. He was greeted by the resident's chiseled face as he tripped through the door. The vampire caught him and held him up for a moment. Xander could swear he saw a flash of concern on his face, but hey that was probably the alcohol talking. Spike let him go and he fell backward landing flat on his ass with an 'oof'

"So this is it then" Spike said walking towards the center of the morbid home. Xander gave him a confused look, which is to say he looked at him, a permanent confused face being a result of the whisky. "Always figured it'd be you" He said reaching into his coffin. "It seems you haven't come prepared"

"whada you taking about?" Xander slurred. Spike smirked as he brought a wooden stake into sight and rolled it toward where Xander sat on the floor.

"On with it then" Spike prompted as he closed his eyes and spread his arms leaving his chest vulnerable, his heart there for the staking. He stood a moment before opening his eyes. Xander was standing but the stake remained on the floor. "well" The vampire said expectantly.

"You think i'm gonna kill ya" Xander said.

"Well i bloody well can't" Spike retorted, motioning to the place where the chip lay concealed in his brain. "or what do you just want throw me around a little? Just a punching bag am i?" Spike took a few long strides toward the other man. He was right in front of his, tight jawed and giving his best intimidating glare. "Do your worst Harris" Xander was swaying a bit in front of him. He was hesitant, terrified even. The vampire was right there, right in front of him, ready to be hurt, killed even, standing at his mercy and accepting his apparent fate willingly.

Xander took in a breath, even with the amount of alcohol in his system this was terrifying, he tried and talk himself out of it but in the end pure instinct won over. He threw his hands around Spike neck and brought their lips together with an intensity even he didn't expect. Spike's eyes flew open, he glanced around the crypt for signs of the gang, this had to be a joke, this had to be a prank. When no one turned up he became overly aware of his hands then he felt a tongue slip in between his lips and he gave in. Closing his eyes he eased into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Xander's shoulders, the taste of whiskey was everywhere. Xander could taste the smoke on Spike's breath from his last cigerette which drove him to kiss him even deeper than before. Xander's head moved along in perfect time with Spike's. After a second Spike pulled away and took a step back.

"Whoa" he said smoothing his hair back. Xander took a step closer and leaned in for a second kiss but Spike side-stepped out of the way. "Boy are you gonna regret this in the morning" Spike said.

"Anya left" Xander blurted. Whiskey didn't leave much room for tact. Spike cocked a brow, encouraging him to proceed. "I toold her about the thing and she left"

"What thing? Actually you know what never mind" Spike took hold of Xander's shoulders and lead the man to the worn old couch in front of the small television. "Sit" Spike encouraged. Xander fell sloppy into the couch, which drooped slightly under his weight.

"She just took off without so much as a goodbye" Xander said with a sniffle. "Can't even blame 'er" he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Lie down" Spike commanded, laying a beat up pillow behind Xander's head. Xander obliged shifting his weight making the couch creak.

"Its all your fault" Xander accused with a yawn. "Damn cheekbones" he muttered closing his eyes and curling into the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander woke up, he was on a beat up old couch in a dark, musty, windowless room, and a headache. It wasn't his worst hangover, he sat up on the couch which creaked in protest. He looked around 'oh no' he thought. He was at Spike's crypt. He had gone to Spike's crypt. He was waking up at Spike's crypt. This was bad. Xander rubbed his eyes and eased the memories of the night before out of his brain. There was drinking, lots of drinking, at a bar, he stayed there playing darts until he was drunk enough that darts was a pretty bad idea. He walked, all over sunnydale. He walked past Willow's old house, he walked past his parent's house, where he had shared the basement with Anya. 'Anya, oh no' thought Xander. He had called her, left a couple messages, some angry, some desperate, all stupid. He went to the crypt, he saw Spike. He kissed Spike. He groaned. He had kissed Spike. He had kissed Spike. He had kissed Spike. This was not okay on so many levels.

"Awake then?" Spike asked climbing up from the lower level of the crypt.

"If you can call it that" Xander replied. pushing the blanket off of him.

"good, now get up" Xander looked at Spike for a moment. He was dressed in his usual get up, black shirt, and signature duster. Xander was still in yesterdays clothes, a wrinkled shirt and jeans. Xander heaved a sigh and sank back into the couch. He could not believe he had kissed Spike. It was Spike. "I said, get. Up." Spike growled at him. Xander massaged him temples and did as the vampire commanded. Spike was now at the entrance to the crypt and opened the door. "Get out" he grumbled.

Xander hesitated a moment before doing as he was directed and heading towards the door, just before he left Spike added "and you'll be coming back at sundown when you're in your right mind." Xander turned to say something but Spike simply shut the door in Xander's face.

Through the day Xander did very little but think about Spike. He knew he had a certain... Attraction to the Vampire, even clued Anya in on it, but kissing Spike, that was a step he didn't think he'd ever take outside the confines of his fantasies. But last night it became painfully clear that Spike was a little more than just a desire. As much as he hated Spike, and he hated Spike, it was undeniable that he also loved him. And the way Spike made it sound, well he almost suspected that Spike returned the affection. Xander moped around the basement nursing his hangover and playing video games until sundown finally arrived. He was nervous and excited as he walked back to the crypt. He took a breath and prepared to knock when the door opened. Xander looked at Spike. Spike looked at Xander. They stood in silence for a few moments before Spike opened the door wider to allow Xander entrance.

"I'm going to be honest with you Xander." Spike said leading him into the crypt. "You are not half bad, and I'd bloody love to have a go with you in bed." Xander opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off. "But Vampires are not like people, we do not love like people, but, contrary to what any of your self-righteous gang of friends would have you believe, we do have feelings... we do, love." Xander took a step towards Spike who just continued to talk "Most Vampire relationship are based on a solid foundation of ownership. All vampires can be placed on a scale of dominant to submissive. If a vampire meets another vampire who is more submissive that they fancy, they will take them. They will pin them to the ground, have their way and thats it, they are property." Xander gave Spike a look of disgust, which Spike seemed to expect. "Don't get me wrong, this is good for the sub. They don't resist out of lack of interest, more so to test the dom's strength, his ability to protect. Once a vampire becomes a sub for another, their whole life is devoted to them. The dom of course doesn't owe the sub shit, but usually they wouldn't claim them if they didn't want to take care of them." Xander had taken a few steps closer to Spike as he talked "Xander, you are not a vampire, under normal circumstances I'd just sire you, but with this damn chip... The point is I don't have the strength to love you like a vampire and I don't have the soul to love you like a man." Xander was only a few feet away now.

"Now who said anything about love, cause I sure didn't" Xander said "You don't have to love me to sleep with me" Xander said, surprising even himself with his willingness to hop in bed with the vamp. Spike chuckled a bit.

"You and I both know that's not true. You can both sleep around all we want but not with each other. And as for love, you reek of it." Spike said a-matter-of-factly. "Pheromones, Serotonin, ring a bell? Chemicals in love and you're drenched in them." Xander blushed slightly "I'm no better, but the fact remains; we both can't have what we want." The both stood in silence. Xander was close now, he dared to take another step closer, then another, then another. He held his face inches away from Spike's lips.

"You know what Spike?" Spike cocked an eyebrow but held his ground. "I couldn't care less" Xander brought their lips together violently.


	3. Chapter 3

For the second day in a row Xander woke up in Spike's crypt. This time instead of a crappy old couch he was on his side on a giant bed. He smiled to himself as he registered that the body that clung to him from behind was Spike. Xander twisted over so he was face to face with the slumbering vamp. Daringly her put a hand on Spike's chest and pressed his morning wood against Spike's thigh. Spike stirred a bit but woke up completely when Xander kissed him. Spike grinned slightly.

"I've met dragons with better morning breath than you" Spike quipped, wrapping his arms around his Xander's hips.  
"Oh yeah don't mind that, I haven't gotten a chance to wash the taste of your dick out of my mouth yet." He said cooly, angling one leg on the other side of Spike so he was straddling him now. Xander propped himself up with one hand while using the other to stoke Spike's mostly hard dick until it was fully erect. Spike hissed as Xander continued his painfully slow pace. Spike eventually parted his own hand from where they rested on Xander's hip and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Xander braced himself as Spike slicked his fingers and Xander tensed.

"Relax love" Spike said as he placed two fingers at his entrance and slowly pushed them in at once. Xander winced and clenched until Spike placed a hand soothingly on his stomach. "shhh you're alright" he cooed with a gentleness that Xander never expected to come from him. Soon Spike fingered in sissorred Xander before finally stopping completely. He poured plenty of lube onto his dick and lined it up to Xander's ass. Xander slid down onto Spike dick and waited as he adjusted. Xander steadied himself with his hands resting heavily on spike's chest. Spike held onto Xander's hips and guided him up and down slowly making them both hiss in pleasure. Xander balanced himself upright and began bouncing on Spike's dick. Spike began thrusting upward into Xander's tight ass in time making Xander take him deeper. Spike angled his thrusts hitting Xander's prostate making him cry out.

"oh God" Xander moaned breathlessly. Spike smirked up at the boy on top of him and continued to pound away at the sensitive spot within his lover. Spike, knowing he wouldn't last much longer began pumping Xander's cock until his moans grew shrill with one last strong movement the mortal came into Spike's hand. He continued to grind down on Spike until he released as low growl and threw his head back hitting the headboard with a loud 'thud'.Xander rolled off of spike to lay on his back next to him and Spike wiped his sticky hand against the sheet.

They both laid for a while the only sound was the soft panting as they caught their breaths. Before to long Xander turned on his side and said "If the sex is this good every time I don't think I'll have to make the bedroom my permanent residence"  
Spike chuckled. "Don't laugh I could make it work. Get some better lighting in here, a mini-fridge, maybe a hot tub. There are lots of things we could do with a hot tub" Xander waggled his eyebrows at the last bit. Spike's smug from had faded and he started directly into Xander's eyes.  
"You're serious."  
"No idiot this is the underground level of a crypt, how would we get a hot tub in here"  
"You actually think this is going to happen again"  
They started at each other for a long moment.

They got out of bed, put on the clothes in tense silence. They tried to talk rationally but it wasn't long they were in a shouting match.  
"DID YOU MISS EVERY THING WE TALKED ABOUT LAST NIGHT!"  
"EXCUSE ME, BUT DID YOU MISS EVERYTHING WE DID LAST NIGHT." Spike let out a exasperated sigh.  
"This won't work Xander." Xander kept his head down, starting at his shoes with his arms crossed. "Xander look at me, this will not end well"  
"It didn't exactly start off well either." Xander have a dry, humorless snort. Spike started at Xander for a moment with bitter fondness and said "get out" in the most level tone he could manage. Spike escorted him to the door. As Xander walked through the door way he heard the grumble of Spike's voice say "and this time, don't come back" Xander paused, he was tempted to turn around, face the vampire, tell off, or argue some more, but he just continued walking. His clothes wrinkled and a few of the buttons of his shirt were broken, he felt utterly helpless, he had come so close to what he desired most, and now he had lost it


End file.
